


Febuwhump 6: Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It burned him alive.Seeing that brown haired freak sitting next to Mr Stark in his spot made jealously fuel the fire in his mind.Harley Keener was a year older than him and had met Tony when he was ten years old. He joked and was confident, had curly brown hair and brown eyes like Bambi. He was like an upgraded version of Peter and he hated it.Was Tony replacing him?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Kudos: 110





	Febuwhump 6: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure fluff cos I had a hard day
> 
> Enjoy!

It burned him alive.

Seeing that brown haired freak sitting next to Mr Stark in his spot made jealously fuel the fire in his mind. Harley Keener was a year older than him and had met Tony when he was ten years old. He joked and was confident, had curly brown hair and brown eyes like Bambi. He was like an upgraded version of Peter and he hated it.

Was Tony replacing him? 

His eyes burned like a fire, and he concentrated on keeping his emotions in check. 

“Mr Stark?” I’m here for lab day,” he slowly walked to Tony’s side and peered at the boy, who was fiddling with...  
“Are they my web shooters?!” he shouted. The boy snapped his head up and grinned mischievously when he recognised Peter.

  
“Oh! You’re Peter! The old man talks about you all the time. Like the time you met him and completely freaked out or when you hacked into the suit and disobeyed him and then went after the bird douche even after you got it taken away. Do you spit venom? Can you summon an army of spiders? Do you lay eggs?” he rambled.

  
“I... um. No?” Peter was overwhelmed by how much this kid knew about him. He knew he was Spider-man: Tony told him.

  
“Woah, woah, slow down punk. Let the Spider-boy breathe, Harley,” then he stage whispered, “Your inner fan boy is showing.”

  
The fire in his chest was burning out the more Harley revealed himself as an insecure nerd. 

  
“So, you wanted to know how I, y'know, made the webs. I- I can show you,” he smiled nervously and then rushed to add, “If you want to, I mean. You don’t hav-"

  
“Hell yes!” Harley interrupted, already shoving Tony out the way to see Peter clearly.

He was slightly taller than him and was buff. Obviously, he wasn’t close to Peter's strength but he was a lot bigger than a nerd in Midtown. He could pack a mean punch if he wanted to. 

  
“Alright I need the...”

Tony left soon after that, feeling out of place. He went to the Penthouse and sat down on the couch next to Pepper and Rhodey. 

  
“I think I just got kicked out of my own lab, by teenagers!” he told them, exasperated. 

  
“Harley and Peter getting along then?” Pepper asked.

  
“Love at first sight, I swear." He grinned, glad that the two boys were bonding. He checked his phone for emails and realised he had a meeting.

  
“Aight, imma head out,” he waved to them both before returning to the elevator and leaving The Tower.

* * *

  
An hour later, Tony return to a sight that made his heart want to melt. Peter had fallen asleep, resting his head on Harley’s shoulder who was nodding off himself. 

  
Hey, bud? How about we get you two off to bed?” In return Harley mumbled incoherently and startled awake when his head dropped. 

  
“Woah, Pete?” he looked at the curly haired head that was laying on him, “Wha’ happened?”

  
“Let’s get you in a proper bed, buddy,” Tony replied softly and he nodded still slightly dazed. 

  
Tony sighed at the view in front of him.

He could get used to this.


End file.
